


Parent Trap

by SenkiroWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Single Dad AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously its all fluff, their children are evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkiroWolf/pseuds/SenkiroWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesse? Is your dad single?” Amélie leaned close to her friend as she watched his dad cook, humming a soft tune.</p><p>Jesse blinked and looked at her. “What the fuck Ami? You're way too young to be thinking about my dad like that.” The teen was frowning at her with a withering glare.</p><p>Amélie just rolled her eyes. “Shut up. I was thinking...your dad is attractive and single and my dad is attractive and single…” She let the rest fall into place without words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyrioci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrioci/gifts), [KarasuNei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two teens devise a plan to get their dads together. They're certain it works.

“Jesse? Is your dad single?” Amélie leaned close to her friend as she watched his dad cook, humming a soft tune.

Jesse blinked and looked at her. “What the fuck Ami? You're way too young to be thinking about my dad like that.” The teen was frowning at her with a withering glare.

Amélie just rolled her eyes. “Shut up. I was thinking...your dad is attractive and single and my dad is attractive and single…” She let the rest fall into place without words.

The half latino glanced at his father then back to his best friend. “Our dads together? I mean your dad _is_ super awesome…” Jesse seemed to debate her words. Everytime he went over to Amélie’s place her dad always taught him Spanish. It was great considering he never got the chance to learn it from his mother.

“Come on Jesse! Think about it! I mean the downside would be being related to you but hey, I can deal.” Amélie grinned and nudged his side.

A withering look was given to her before he glanced back to his dad.

“Jesse, could you go grab Hana? Supper will be ready in a few.” The man half turned to his son with a bright smile. His hair was blond but obviously graying and the scars on his face did little to diminish his perky attitude. “Want some soda Amélie?”

Jesse stood as his friend answered with an unusually chipper _‘Yes, Mr. Morrison.’_ , as he went to grab his little sister. The teen paused in the hallway to look at the pictures on the wall of his family. 

There was a group photo of his dad holding little Hana, his other arm wrapped around Jesse and Jesse's hand on his other sister's head, Fareeha. He smiled softly and walked to Hana’s room. “It's supper time Bun.”

The little Korean girl looked up to her brother and smiled. “Jess!” She dropped her little gaming system and hugged his legs. “Is Ami here?” She bounced happily and tugged her brother's shirt to be picked up.

Jesse laughed and lifted her up. “You're getting big little Bunny, soon I won't be able to carry ya. And yes Ami is here.” He listened to her jabber on about random things from her games and class.

Once back to the kitchen, he set her in her spot and sat down just as his father put the food down. “Alright! Eat up!” The man grinned, blue eyes twinkling happily.

Amélie smiled slyly, ready to pry information out of the host. “So Mr. Morrison, where's Fareeha? I haven't seen her these last few weeks.”

“Oh! She's with her mother. Ana decided a little visit to Egypt would be good for her. I also think they're stopping in Germany to see Ana’s boyfriend. She'll be back in a few days.” He smiled, oblivious to the teen's information gleaning.

“Oh? You and Ana aren't going to get back together?” She already knew the answer but he didn't know that.

Jack snorted. “Ana and I were never together. We were two best friends that happened to have a kid together. Fareeha knows we love her and that's all that matters.”

“So are you seeing any lucky ladies then?”

Another good natured laugh. “No, no. Haven't dated a woman since before my last service before adopting my little Hana.” The little girl smiled widely and continued eating happily.

“Any men then?” Amélie grinned as she spotted that laid back composure shatter.

“W-well, uh...no.” The father was flushed at every available piece of skin showing. “None that I've been able- er I mean...no one has caught my attention.”

Jesse glared at his best friend and she winked back at him. She was such an asshole. “Is there dessert dad?”

Jack broke out of his embarrassment to nod. “Yes! Made some peach cobbler! Always was a better baker than cook.” He laughed and stood.

Amélie leaned over to Jesse. “Okay. I have a plan.”

“Why do I feel like I'm going to hate this?”

…

Jesse was holding his little sister's hand in the store walking next to their father. He kept glancing around as though looking for someone.

“You alright Jesse?” Jack looked over his eldest and raised a brow.

The teen grinned. “Fine dad. Just thinking about getting some ingredients for tortillas.”

The father hummed. “Go run and get what you need. Bring your sister, and keep an eye on her.”

He was so fucked. “Yes sir.” He picked up Hana and ran off. “I'm going to get in so much trouble, just say you ran off okay sis?”

Hana looked up at her brother in confusion but was suddenly set down and quietly told to stay. The girl frowned as her brother walked away.

“Hey, where did you come from? Where are your parents?” Hana looked up to a tall dark man and whimpered. He looked scary and mean. “Hey, shhh.” The man started speaking in a language she wasn't familiar with but it was soothing.

“I want my daddy.” She sniffled as he picked her up. 

“We'll find him, alright. What's he look like?” He smiled and the girl felt a little better. “My little girl got lost in the store once too. She had climbed to the top of a display though, so you are much better behaved.” He had a deep resounding laugh and the girl giggled. 

“Hana?! Hana?!” Jack rounded the corner and spotted his daughter and nearly sagged in relief, running over and snatching her out of the man’s arms. “Are you okay, bunny?”

“Daddy!” She smiled and started babbling in Korean as she gestured towards the nice man. 

Jack finally seemed to realize that his daughter had been picked up by this man. His face immediately flushed.

The man was his height maybe taller and dark skin. His facial hair was trimmed neatly and scars on his face drew the eye. “S-sorry if she caused you any trouble.”

The man laughed. “It's no problem at all. My girl was much much worse.”

Jack thought he was going to die from embarrassment. He was so attractive when he laughed.

“Mr. Morrison! Wow, didn't expect to run into you here.” Amélie walked up next to the man and smiled sweetly. “This is my dad, Gabriel Reyes. Dad, this is Jack Morrison, Jesse's dad.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at his daughter but looked back to Jack. “Jesse's dad huh? He's a great kid.” Speak of the devil, Jesse ran over with the cart of groceries his father had left in the dust.

“Dad, jeez you could- Oh! Hey Mr. Reyes…” The teen grinned and glanced at his father who was flushed red in the face. 

Gabriel was looking between his daughter and Jesse with narrowed eyes for a few moments before his gaze returned to Jack cooing at his daughter in Korean. “So Jesse, are you still practicing your Spanish?”

Jack perked up and glanced at his son. “Are you taking Spanish, Jesse?”

“No, actually Mr. Reyes has been teaching me whenever I'm over at their place…” Jesse flushed darkly. “I guess I just forgot to mention it.”

Gabe laughed and patted Jesse's head. “He's a good kid. Father must have raised him right.” A sly wink was directed at Jack who was now even more flustered.

“Th-thank you. We s-should be finishing up. It was nice meeting you Gabriel.” Jack seemed to be holding his young daughter like a shield that would block the embarrassment.

“Call me Gabe, Jack. It was good to meet you, hopefully we'll see each again considering how close our kids are.” The darker man smirked and Jack's heart skipped a beat.

“I'd like that. Goodbye!” He rushed away, Jesse pushing the cart behind him. The teen pulled out his phone and text his friend. _’That seemed to go well.’_

…

Gabriel turned to his daughter and examined her closely. “What are you doing.”

Amélie feigned offense. “Papa! What could you mean? I am doing nothing, I just returned from the restroom!”

He pointed at her but his eyes were not angry but fond. “You're trying to set me up with Jesse's dad.”

The teen pouted. “What would make you say that?” 

“Because in twelve years of dating you have approved of no one I have dated. Which is a blessing in a way, but you go out of your way to introduce him?” Gabriel raised a brow as she continued her clueless expression. “Don't think that just because he's attractive that we'll get along. Now go grab some ice cream.”

He patted her head and she grinned, running off to the dairy section. She grabbed her phone and responded. _’My dad is onto us, but I think he'll break.’_

Amélie knew her father would like Jesse's. If having one parent and being an only child for twelve years taught her anything, it was how to read her father like a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is dedicated to the two people who fueled the flames to this idea. ;p Ya'll are great and this is the first chapter. Seriously there will be no sad here. There is already too many of those and this will be fluffy as all hell. So enjoy


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana goes missing once more, though this time it isn't on purpose.

“Brother?” Fareeha tugged on her elder brother's arm. “Where is Hana?” The small teen girl looked up at him with big brown eyes.

Jesse looked down at his younger sister and smiled. “I put her to bed a few hours ago. She should be in her room.”

The siblings were home alone while their dad had to work late and Jesse being the eldest had to keep an eye on his sisters. 

Fareeha hummed softly. “She wasn't in there when I looked.” She was pouting, wanting to play with her baby sister.

Jesse frowned and walked towards the small girl's bedroom. “Hana?” He called out as he got close then opened her door. He didn't see her in bed. He looked around and called out again. “Hana? Bunny? Where are you? Please don't worry Jesse!”

The pair of siblings searched the house with no luck. “Hana! Hana!” Jesse ran back to her room and kicked himself when he realized the window was open. He rushed over and jumped out the window, thanking any god that existed that her room was on the first floor.

“Hana?!” He near screamed, not seeing her in their yard or any tracks to locate her. He rushed into the house and grabbed the phone.

-

Jack was finally leaving the recruitment office. Since retiring from active duty left him with a lot of time on his hands he decided to work every so often and recruit. He always had a way with people and it showed.

His cell rang and he dug it out of his front pocket. “Hello?”

“Dad! I can't find her! I've looked everywhere and she's not here! I...she opened the window somehow and-”

“Whoa, whoa. What are you talking about Jesse?” His son sounded near hysterical and it made a pit of uneasiness burn in his stomach.

“Hana! She isn't here! She disappeared! I put her to bed and Fareeha said she wasn't there and I'm so sorry.” He could hear the sobs of his eldest worried for his sister.

“I will be home as soon as I can, keep searching, see if you can see where she went. It's not dark yet, Jesse so calm down and keep searching. Okay? I love you, we'll find her.” He said a quick goodbye and ran to his car. 

He felt that pit of uneasiness grow into panic, but he did not blame his son. He sped off from his job quickly, speeding home, praying his daughter was alright.

-

Gabriel sighed softly as he drove home. Another late night at the college. He rubbed his face and kept his gaze on the road. He spotted something up ahead and stomped on the brakes. 

Off on the side of the road was a child curled up and what he assumed, crying. He put his car in park and got out, confirming his crying suspicion.

He snuck closer. “Hello? Are you okay?” He heard sniffles and saw as the little girl turned to look at him with big brown eyes glittering with tears from the sunset.

“I want my daddy.” She sobbed and Gabriel recognized her. It was Jesse's little sister Hana.

“Hey, shh don't cry. Remember me? From the store? I'm Amélie’s dad.” The girl seemed to pause in her crying as she examined his face. She nodded slowly. “Come here baby girl. I'll take you home.”

He smiled softly at her and she stood slowly walking over before he scooped her up and patted her back soothingly. Gabriel grabbed his phone and dialed his daughter. “Hello?”

“Amélie, what is Jesse's address?” He moved the girl into the seat kitty corner to his and buckled her up so she would be safe.

“Ah! Are you finally asking his dad out?” She sounded so excited over the phone about it.

“No, Ami. I just found Hana at the side of the road. So address. Now.” She sounded shocked as she read off the address and Gabriel was a little relieved at how close it was.

He started babbling as he drove. Telling the small child stories his abuela told him when he was little. She seemed to like them, paying attention to every little word and asking questions when she was confused.

Gabriel pulled up to the house he had written down on his hand with sharpie, for lack of better utensils. “Okay, Hana. Let's hope your daddy's home.”

Hana bounced excitedly in her seat and made grabby hands at the man as he picked her up. She relaxed into his chest, tired and feeling safe in the man’s arms.

A knock on the door and not two seconds later was Jack, eyes red and wide, and clutching a phone to his chest. “Hana!” He snatched her up and pressed kisses all over her face which had her giggling happily.

“I was so worried little bunny! Where did you go?! Jesse said you snuck out the window!” He clutched the small child to his chest as if she would slip away again.

“There was a bunny outside! I followed it but I got lost…I'm sorry Daddy.” She sniffled again, close to tears once more before she remembered who had brought her home.

The girl suddenly perked up and started rambling to her father in a language Gabriel did not know, but what he assumed was Korean. 

Jack’s eyes raised from his daughter's excited face to the man still standing in his doorway. “Gabriel? Right?” His face was flushed once more.

“Yeah, but I did say you could call me Gabe.” He gave a small grin that made Jack's heart go into overdrive. 

“Right. Gabe.” A pause. “Jesse!” He heard the thundering steps of his son running down the stairs.

The moment the teen saw his little sister he cried out and scooped her out of his father's arms. “Hana! Don't do that ever again! Okay? You scared us all!” He glanced up. “Oh! Mr. Reyes!”

Jack smiled softly. “He's the one who found her. Can you ask Fareeha to help you clean her up and put her to bed? I would like to talk to Gabe for a bit.”

Jesse nodded and ran off with his little sister, to go calm down his other sister.

Gabriel smirked as his eyes roamed over Jack's body for a moment. “Would you like to come in? I can make some coffee.” His eyes shot back up to the other's face and he silently appreciated the flush on Jack's cheeks.

“Yeah. That would be great.” The pair meandered to the kitchen and Jack started the coffee. 

“Thank you so much for bringing my daughter back.” Jack paused before cursing. “Give me one moment. I have to call the cops and say she was found.” He rushed off, giving Gabriel time to look around the kitchen.

There was pictures of the kids everywhere. So many of them were on the fridge and even some drawings the kids must have done. A good few things were baby proofed, probably for the adventurous girl herself.

He walked into the living room and was greeted with more pictures hanging on the wall. He didn't see a mother in any of them and that made him curious.

“Sorry about that.” Gabe shook his head, meaning it was fine. “Oh! I see you found my wall of pride. My kids are pretty much my life. I've been running around since Jesse was born.” He laughed.

The darker man chuckled. “It seems like it. You decorate everything yourself?”

“More or less. Fareeha’s mother has helped every now and then.” Jack nodded him back to the kitchen.

“Divorced then? Sorry if that's too personal…” He was now curious about Jack more than he had been.

“Ah no. It's fine really. Ana and I were never together. We just had a one night thing. We were both drunk for our own reasons. It was the anniversary of my wife's death.” Jack fiddled with his coffee cup before filling it and handing it to Gabriel.

“Oh, I'm sorry.” 

“No, it's fine. She died when Jesse was a year old. Latina, actually which is why Jesse wanted to learn Spanish.”

“Well that makes a lot of sense. He did seem overly excited when I found out from Ami that I was latino.” Taking a sip of his coffee, Gabriel examined Jack once more.

“Yeah, that's understandable.” Jack laughed, his blue eyes alight with amusement. “I adopted Hana after my last tour from Korea. She was a child of war. Parents killed in a bombing. But she's just as much my daughter as the other two are my children.”

Gabriel smiled at that. “My little Amélie was dropped off at ballet practice when she was five and her mother never came back. We don't know what happened but it's just been us for the past twelve years.” 

Jack's eyes were filled with sympathy and he took a sip of his coffee before speaking. “I'm sorry.”

“It's fine. I've been over it for a long time.” Gabriel tapped his mug with his index finger. “To get off the depressing subject, would you like to go to dinner some time?”

“I...I think I'd like that.” Jack's entire face was burning once more as he accepted. “I'll give you my number.

The two fathers talked a little bit more before Jack bid Gabriel farewell. He shut the door and covered his flushed face.

Fareeha was grinning widely as she had snuck back down after her and her brother had gotten Hana into bed. “So if mom marries Mr. Reinhardt and you marry Mr. Reyes, I'll have three dads? Awesome.”

Jack uncovered his face which the girl swore only got even more red. “Bed! Go! It's your bedtime!” He chased his giggling and squealing daughter up to her room.

Jesse grinned from the doorway of his bedroom and texted his friend. _’Mission Success’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last! Chapter 2! If ya'll wanna see anything else this family goes through just let me know! The kids have crushes, the parents can have dates, Hana could be a hellion in preschool etc. 
> 
> I'm SenkiroWolf on tumblr!


	3. Worst First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Jack have their first date. It really doesn't go as planned.

“I got more pillows! I stole them from dad’s room.” Fareeha ran into her little sister's room with a giant pile of pillows.

Jesse, Amélie, Fareeha and Hana were all having a little sleepover with their parents out on their first date.

Hana had decided she wanted the biggest pillow blanket fort they could build, so that is what they were doing. Amélie sat on Jesse's shoulders as she pinned the edge of blankets to the ceiling.

Jesse looked over to his sister and grinned. “Nice job, Pharah!” He patted her head and she glowed under the praise of her nickname.

Amélie smacked the top of Jesse's head harshly. “Hold still! If I fall off your shoulders I will shove my biggest pair of heels so far up your-”

“Okay! Sorry! No swears in front of the younglings please.” Hana giggled from a chair by her desk as she watched the pair bicker.

It wasn't long before the pillow and blanket castle was complete. Amélie had grabbed her laptop so they could watch movies inside and soon the four kids were all curled up watching said Disney movies.

Amélie was the last to fall asleep, looking at Jesse and his sisters, thinking it wouldn't be so bad to have some siblings.

-

“What do you mean there is no reservation?” Gabriel growled at the host. The pair of fathers were at the nicest restaurant in town and Gabriel _knew_ he had made reservations two weeks prior.

“J-just what I said, sir.” The host seemed to be sweating under the intense gaze. “There are no reservations for Gabriel Reyes in the system.”

Gabe wanted to rip this guy a new one but Jack laid a hand on his shoulder and thanked the host, leading him out.

“Such bullshit.” The elder man huffed and started making his way toward his car with Jack at his side.

“Well that's fine! We don't need a fancy restaurant to have a good date.” The charming smile on Jack's face almost made the entire problem go away.

_Almost._

Until a crack of thunder was heard and rain poured down a moment later. The pair looked at each other before bolting towards Gabriel's car. “Shit! My windows are down!” The latino shouted as he spotted his car.

Once to the vehicle the pair jumped inside and Gabe started the car to roll up the windows. He was met with a faint clicking noise, signalling the windows were unable to roll up. 

Jack looked at Gabriel and made a face signalling the discomfort of the window still being open. “Fuck, I'm sorry Jack.” He started driving home, thankfully not living too far from the restaurant.

Jack was holding back a noise that sounded akin to a laugh but it was hard to tell with the noise of the pouring rain inside the car. 

It took five minutes to arrive as Gabriel's house, and he quickly parked his car in the garage. The pair stepped out of the car, soaked to the bone, and surveyed the damage.

“Sorry about your leather seats.” Jack bit his lip as Gabe leaned his head against the car roof.

“Guess I'm cooking something.” Gabe gave a laugh despite the situation and Jack soon joined in. The pair padded into the house and Gabe led Jack to his room. “We're about the same height and almost same build so some of my clothes should fit you.”

Jack chuckled and nodded as the elder man handed him a pair of boxers, sweats and a wifebeater tank. He was directed to the bathroom and quickly changed clothes.

Once he left the restroom he heard noises in the kitchen and walked in spotted Gabriel had changed into a similar outfit. “So, what's next Prince Charming?”

Gabe gave a small glare that held no heat. “Well I could make-” A loud crack of thunder sounded and the power suddenly flashed and went out a moment later. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Jack couldn't help but laugh now. “This is the worst first date.” He was chuckling and snorting. 

Gabe rubbed his face. “I am so sorry this date has been shit.”

Jack walked over and nudged the man. “Hey, it's been entertaining.” He offered a big smile.

The latino couldn't help but join the other smiling. “My daughter hoards candles they should be in the living room. Maybe we can eat all the ice cream before it melts?”

“That sounds great, safe even.” A small chuckle and the two split up after Gabe told him where the utensils were in the kitchen.

Jack decided against getting bowls and just grabbed the large tub of ice cream with some spoons and wandered until he found the living room. 

“Good choice. If all the ice cream is going to melt might as well eat it all.” Gabe grinned as he lit another candle.

Not five minutes passed and the pair was cuddled up on the couch, taking turns spooning ice cream out of the tub.

“So he was four when he became obsessed with cowboys?” Gabe snickered and took another bite of the cookie dough ice cream his eyes alight with mirth.

“Yes, and God I thought he would grow out of it, but you've seen his casual wear? He wears that godforsaken hat. And it was Fareeha’s mother who started this obsession.” He groaned.

“Let me guess, she put on Toy Story?” From the groan Jack gave that was a yes. “Amélie has been a ballerina her whole life. She is as agile as a cat and it's ridiculous. You know how awful it was to get her shots at the doctor's? She would just twist right out of their grasp and be down the hallway in seconds.”

The pair shared another laugh together and finished up the ice cream. “Well…” Jack looked nervous as his cheeks flushed in the low light.

Gabriel leaned forward and his eyes lidded slowly as to watch if Jack would respond. He did and their lips met in the middle for a soft and chaste kiss.

It was only a moment later when they separated, both with dopey grins on their faces. “This date wasn't so bad after all, Gabe.”

“Mm, yeah but my leather seats are still ruined. And anything else that doesn't show.” The elder chuckled despite himself. “But I did have a pretty face to keep me distracted.”

Jack gave him a punch on the shoulder, his face flushed dark red. “Shut up.” 

They continued their chatter about their children and soon were lying on the couch, cuddled closely fast asleep.

-

“Well I guess that means your dad stayed at my place.” Amélie smirked at Jesse as they cleaned up dishes from breakfast.

The cowboy grinned. “Reckon so. Think they actually did anything?” He finished wiping a glass and put it away, moving on to another.

“Maybe, maybe not. But I'll be finding out soon enough. I heard that in that part of town that the power went out so I better grab some food for them since the fridge will have spoiled.” The girl finished washing and wiped off her hands with a grin.

“Alright! Text me as soon as you know!” Jesse yelled after her.

Ten minutes later and with some take-out breakfast, she stood in front of the couch taking photos of her father curled up on the couch with Jesse's own dad.

Gabriel was on his back with Jack half sprawled on top of him, an arm wrapping around the younger's man waist seemingly the only thing holding him up.

Amélie giggled and set the food on the coffee table, deciding to let them rest. She texted a photo to Jesse with a caption. _No sex, but I think it's going well. ♡_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! The kids are all best friends and love each other and I told ya'll this ain't nothing but fluff and happiness. So! If you have any idea you're willing to share:
> 
> SenkiroWolf on tumblr


End file.
